The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring body fat by using biomedical impedance, and more particularly, to a method of and an apparatus for measuring body fat, by which measurement errors can be reduced and repeatability can be improved by compensating for variation of a contact voltage caused by variation of an electrode contact area.